A fan convector is a device which can condition air in enclosed spaces by heating it. Generally, it comprises a fan unit which draws the air from the environment, conveying it through a cleaning filter and a heat exchanger.
The ambient temperature is monitored by means of a suitable thermostat associated with a device for adjusting the ventilation. When the ambient temperature exceeds the value set by a certain amount the fan unit stops to allow the temperature to return to the desired value. During this stage, however, even in the absence of forced ventilation, an air-flow is created through the heat-exchanger due to natural convection. This occurs since the air which is close to the surfaces of the heat exchanger is inevitably heated and thus tends to rise. The continuous upward movement of portions of air creates a natural flow through the fan convector. The fan convector thus continues to supply hot air in an uncontrollable manner, causing the ambient temperature to change, contrary to the requirements of the thermostat.
A need is therefore created for the provision of a fan convector which, by virtue of its structural characteristics, can control these natural convection currents and which can therefore achieve a precise regulation of the ambient temperature in enclosed spaces.